fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Viola
Viola (ヴィオラ, Viora), also known as Violet (ヴァイオレット, Vaioretto), is formerly an assassin and officer from the Trébol's Army division of the Don Quixote Pirates, the younger sister of the late Scarlett, Rebecca's aunt, and King Dold Riku III's daughter. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Mie Sonozaki (Japanese) Viola is a young-looking slender, curvaceous, well-endowed woman, of slightly below average height (a head shorter than Sanji when standing upright wearing high heels), with long black/brown hair that reaches down to her mid-back, with a lock hanging on her left side. The Young Past Days Ten years before her debut, before joining the Don Quixote Pirates, Viola's hair was much shorter. She wore a hairband and a long dress with a black top and light and frilly bottom. Before the Timeskip After the Timeskip She wears a flower in her hair, a long, sleeveless polka dot dress with dark frills, round earrings, and high heeled shoes. Gallery Personality Like most of the dancing women of Dressrosa, Viola appears to be emotional and romantic, and as many in Acacia she will stab a man in the back if he betrays her. She is very manipulative, using her charm to persuade Sanji to kill a man for her and luring him into a trap. She is also capable of direct violence as shown when she kicks Sanji in the face leaving him barely conscious and bleeding. In truth, her ruthless behavior is a symptom of a profound cynicism; not a single man she has ever been involved with has been honest with her, something that her powers allow her awareness of. Deep down, she has a kind heart that was moved by Sanji's honesty and kindness, leading her to try to help him, in spite of the consequences. She is more noble than she seems, as she sacrificed her own freedom in order to spare her father's life. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Sanji *Fairy Tail **Natsu Dragneel **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Family *One-Legged Soldier (father) *Scarlett (younger sister; desceased) *Dold Riku III (brother-in-law) *Rebecca (niece) Neutral *Dressrosa Citizens Rivals Enemies *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote **Trébol **Monet Abilities and Powers Viola is a very graceful dancer. She is very good at seducing men into doing what she wants and, as an assassin in the Trébol Army with high regards from the other members, is an accomplished fighter, being able to severely wound Sanji, although comparing their respective strengths is difficult, due to the well-known fact that Sanji would never injure a woman, even if it cost him his life. Cursed Fruit Viola ate the Glare-Glare Fruit, a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit that allows her to form "goggles" via her fingers, which she can use to see through everything (akin to X-ray vision) and read the minds of others, as well as allow others to see into her memories in return. It was due to this that she managed to see through all the men who attempted to lie to her, making it impossible to deceive her altogether. She can also form tears from inside of her eyes and manipulate them into large whales to attack her targets. It was this very ability that made Viola a very valuable asset to the Don Quixote Pirates, as Doflamingo accepted her offer to spare King Dold's life in exchange for her services. Weapons Viola possesses a pistol. She was shown to use it proficiently when she shot at the screen which was displaying the Corrida Colosseum Block D battle. History Past Viola was the princess of Dressrosa before Doflamingo arrived. On the night of Doflamingo's takeover of the kingdom, Monet (who was working undercover as a servant) captured Viola and opened the gates to the royal palace, allowing the Don Quixote Pirates to invade. Because Doflamingo found Viola's power to be useful, he accepted her request of sparing Dold Riku's life on the condition that she joins the Don Quixote Pirates. Synopsis Dressrosa Arc Major Battles Trivia & References *Her name, occupation, and opposition to Doflamingo may be a reference to Violet Gibson, the woman who attempted to assassinate the Italian fascist dictator Benito Mussolini. *Her name and ability may be a reference to "ultraviolet", which is often used to see things normally invisible to the human eye. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Allies Category:Royalty Category:Riku Family Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Don Quixote Pirates Category:Assassins